Ash Roy
}} Ash Roy is the son of Bel and Govinda Roy, and the brother of Ravi, Leila and Anita Roy. Biography Ash started flirting with Mandy Richardson and opened a take-away in Hollyoaks, Relish. He also bought Tan & Tumble from Tony Hutchinson. After buying it, Jacqui McQueen, who was the manager, was never told and was upset. In January 2009, Relish was burnt down by racist Gaz Bennett. Ash began a relationship with Hannah Ashworth and became a love-rival of Justin, who had developed feelings for her. In March, Hannah and Justin became closer and Ash was jealous. After Josh Ashworth decided to sell his motor bike, Justin made an offer. Ash found out and bought it at a higher price. Justin succeeded in buying it by selling Ste Hay's games console. Ash bought another bike and challenged Justin to a race, which took place in April. Ash tampered with Justin's bike so he could win, but Hannah got on the bike. She fell off and ended up in hospital. Ash told everyone it was Justin who tampered with the bike, but under questioning from Calvin Valentine, he admitted he did not see Justin tampering with it. Leila found out the truth and told Hannah, who then dumped him. To make them think Justin was bad for Hannah, Ash planted food in her room to make it look like she was having a relapse. He told Suzanne Ashworth that Hannah was not eating. After Warren Fox's death, Ash began using Warren's phone to text his foster brother Spencer Gray. Acting as Warren, he told Spencer that he was still alive and needed him to sell The Loft. Spencer sold The Loft to Ash, who was then discovered by Calvin and Sasha Valentine. Ash started putting Ravi up for illegal street fights, unaware he had been diagnosed with a cerebral aneurysm. Ash found out, yet let Ravi go ahead with a fight, which left him slightly blinded. Leila made Ash accept the blame for it. Ash employed Loretta Jones at Tan & Tumble and both he and Ravi began to have feelings for her. After Loretta saw Ravi's violent side on a date, Ash flirted with her and went in for a kiss, which Ravi caught. Ravi then, despite his condition, signed for another illegal fight. Ash, Loretta, Anita, Kris and Bel all rushed to stop him. After doing so, angry Ravi taunted Ash, which resulted in him punching him, making Ravi fall into a coma. Leila and Anita blamed Ash, who then tried to comfort Anita who was worried she could inherit the aneurysm, however Ash told her she could not, as she was adopted. Ash manipulated Anita into keeping quiet about what he told her, and, to prove it, showed her a birth certificate listing a different mother. Anita told the Roys she knew she was adopted. When confronted, Ash told Bel, Gov and Leila that Anita had found the birth certificate and came to him, however Ravi, who awakened from his coma, told them he was awake when Ash told Anita. Leila, Ravi and Gov then told Ash to leave. Ash pleaded with Bel to choose either him or Ravi. Realising he had ruined the family, Bel also told Ash to leave. Ash then tried to convince Anita and Leila to help his parents forgive him, but both refused. Leila then revealed to Gilly Roach that Ash had planted food in Hannah Ashworth's room to make it look like she had taken a relapse. Ash then closed down Relish and Tan & Tumble and left Hollyoaks. See also *List of appearances *Roy family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2008 debuts Category:2009 departures Category:1980 births Category:Roy family Category:Businesspeople Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters